mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Flash Sentry (EG)
Para la contraparte poni de este personaje, véase Flash Sentry. :Para el general Flash, véase Lista de ponis#General Flash. Bruno Coronel (Juegos de la Amistad) |vozcastellano = Marcel Navarro }} La contraparte humana de Flash Sentry aparece en la saga de películas de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Es un estudiante en la escuela Canterlot High, guitarrista eléctrico de la banda "Flash Drive" y exnovio de Sunset Shimmer. __TOC__ Desarrollo A finales de abril de 2013, una imagen de Twilight Sparkle humana y Flash Sentry humano de la forma en que aparecen en la primera película, con Flash cargando una funda de guitarra, fue publicada anónimamente en línea con el nombre "ts_fs.png" y acompañada del texto "MMM HMM".No.10143545 El 16 de mayo de 2013, Meghan McCarthy escribió en Twitter, "So funny people are calling blue haired guy in #EquestriaGirls 'Brad.' His name is obviously 'Dreamy Cutebottom' #notreally". Flash no aparece en el guion del cómic de IDW, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special. Representación en Equestria Girls My Little Pony: Equestria Girls thumb|El encuentro de Twilight y Flash en Sweet Shoppe. En My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Flash Sentry aparece como un estudiante de la escuela Canterlot High. Cuando Twilight Sparkle se encuentra con él en el pasillo de la escuela, él la ayuda y le pregunta: "Guau. ¿Estás bien?" Más tarde, Twilight derrama accidentalmente una malteada sobre él en Sweet Shoppe, y bromea de que necesitan dejar de encontrarse de la misma manera. Rarity le revela a Twilight que él es exnovio de Sunset Shimmer. Cuando Sunset Shimmer incrimina a Twilight por arruinar las decoraciones del Baile de Otoño usando pruebas fotográficas, Flash Sentry demuestra que las fotos son falsas y la subdirectora Luna permite que Twilight Sparkle continúe siendo candidata a princesa del Baile de Otoño. Twilight se conmueve tanto que abraza a Flash Sentry. Él le pide a Twilight salir juntos al baile, pero él confunde sus "no" en pánico como su respuesta. Cuando el baile se efectúa como estaba programado originalmente, Twilight aclara el malentendido con Flash Sentry y acepta bailar con él. El baile es interrumpido cuando Sunset Shimmer se llena de poder e hipnotiza a los estudiantes, incluyendo a Flash Sentry. Twilight y sus amigas derrotan a Sunset Shimmer, haciendo que todos vuelvan a la normalidad. Flash Sentry finalmente le pide bailar a Twilight, y él imita sus extraños movimientos de baile en la pista de baile, previamente vistos en La Crema y Nata. Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks thumb|left|Flash, bajo el hechizo de las Dazzlings, teniendo una actitud negativa hacia Twilight. En la segunda película, Flash Sentry felicita a las Rainbooms por su actuación y les pregunta si Twilight volvería para la muestra musical de la escuela. Más tarde es visto en la cafetería durante la canción de las Dazzlings. En un momento determinado, Sonata Dusk toca las cuerdas de su guitarra. Al igual que la mayor parte del cuerpo estudiantil de la escuela Canterlot High, Flash y su banda caen en el hechizo de las Dazzlings y se vuelven demasiado competitivos. Durante la Batalla de las Bandas, él y su banda, cuyo nombre es especificado en la novelización del guión de la primera película, Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror, "Flash Drive", se enfrentan con los ecológicos. Él también muestra hostilidad hacia Twilight, haciéndola llorar. Cuando el hechizo de las Dazzlings se rompe, Flash felicita a Twilight y la abraza, pero Trixie interrumpe su momento afectuoso. Un Día Perfecto para la Diversión En el corto animado de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Un Día Perfecto para la Diversión, Flash Sentry aparece en el carnaval de Canterlot High y observa el concierto de las Rainbooms. La Amistad Va A Durarnos por Siempre En el corto musical La Amistad Va A Durarnos por Siempre, Flash aparece parcialmente durante el verso de Rainbow Dash. La Vida es una Pasarela En el corto musical La Vida es una Pasarela, Flash aparece como una silueta durante la secuencia de la pasarela de moda. Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad thumb|Flash conoce a la otra Twilight. Flash Sentry aparece nuevamente en la tercera película como uno de los doce estudiantes seleccionados para representar a la escuela Canterlot High en los Juegos de la Amistad. Él muestra amargura por su racha de derrotas contra la escuela Crystal Prep cuando interrumpe la reunión de la directora Celestia. Flash Sentry se encuentra con la Twilight Sparkle humana dos veces en la película. Cuando llega por primera vez a la escuela Canterlot, deja caer sus gafas después de toparse con él y él se las devuelve, confundiéndola con la Twilight que él conoce. Luego la felicita después de ganar el Decatlón Académico por la escuela Crystal. Ambas veces, ella se aparta de él para estudiar sus detecciones de magia, haciéndole decepcionar y confundir. Flash hace equipo con Sweetie Drops para la competencia de cocina durante el Decatlón Académico de los juegos en el que erróneamente hornean una barra de pan en lugar de un pastel. Flash es visto más tarde presenciando el duelo mágico de Twilight y Sunset. También aparece en varias fotografías durante los créditos finales de la película. Día De Pintar Flash y sus amigos Micro Chips y Sandalwood tienen la tarea de hacer un cartel para darle la bienvenida a la escuela Crystal Prep a los Juegos de la Amistad. Las ideas de Flash para el cartel entran en conflicto con las de sus amigos, pero el trabajo final es recibido con aprobación por la subdirectora Luna. Equestria Girls: La Leyenda de Everfree [[Archivo:Flash "and you're you" EG4.png|thumb|left|Flash Sentry en La Leyenda de Everfree.]] En la cuarta película, Flash Sentry va con sus amigos y compañeros de clase al campamento Everfree. Él comparte una interacción incómoda con la Twilight humana debido a su parecido con la Princesa Twilight. Cuando observa a la Twilight humana pasando el tiempo con el codirector del campamento, Timber Spruce, confía en Sunset Shimmer, y le sugiere que supere a la Princesa Twilight en lugar de esperar a que regrese. Gracias al directo consejo de Sunset, Flash es capaz de superar su enamoramiento con la Princesa Twilight, y él y Sunset comienzan a llevarse nuevamente como amigos después de su amarga separación. Equestria Girls: Espejo Mágico En el especial de media hora Espejo Mágico, Flash Sentry aparece brevemente en Canterlot Mall durante el ataque de Juniper Montage. Equestria Girls: Canterlot Shorts Flash hace apariciones menores/cameos en los cortos Levanten El Techo, Pasos de Vixtalidad y Blues de los Lunes. En Good Vibes, interpreta un papel central al hacer una buena acción a Trixie y comienza una reacción en cadena que propaga vibras positivas a otras personas en Canterlot Mall, terminando con Sunset Shimmer haciendo una buena acción para él. Better Together/Tú Eliges El Final Flash hace un cameo en La Reina de los Clubes como miembro de los clubes de química y cocina de la escuela Canterlot. En Las Mejores Tendencias, aparece con un peinado levemente alterado y presenta el segmento del clima en las noticias de la escuela Canterlot, al que llama "Clima en un Flash". En Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot, y Opening Night, interpreta el papel del padre de Selfie Soot en la obra de escolar. Equestria Girls: Mejor Candidata a Ser Olvidada Flash aparece en los recuerdos de Wallflower Blush con la Princesa Twilight Sparkle en el Baile de Otoño y cerca del final del especial conduciendo hacia la escuela en su automóvil. Otras representaciones Cómics de IDW En My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, Flash Sentry es mostrado en una imagen de MyStable en la página 15 y es mencionado en la publicación de Anon-a-Miss en MyStable " " en la página 30; él está "en casa de su abuela" de acuerdo con el artista Tony Fleecs. Libros de capítulos Flash Sentry aparece en las novelizaciones de los guiones de la primera y segunda película, y es mencionado en la narración del capítulo 1 de la novelización del guion de los primeros ocho cortos animados de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, "The Ponies in the Band!". Flash también aparece en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine. En el capítulo 2, "Storm on the Horizon", escucha a Sunset Shimmer y a sus amigas hablando sobre Twilight Sparkle, y en el capítulo 14, "With Flying Colors", Sunset lo ayuda con un problema de matemáticas Software Flash Sentry aparece en los juegos en línea de Equestria Girls de Hasbro AMI, Retos en Canterlot y Batalla de Las Bandas, y en la aplicación Equestria Girls. Descripción de La Leyenda de Everfree Flash Sentry es uno de los estudiantes más geniales de todo Canterlot High. Es amable y siempre actúa como un verdadero caballero. Figura Flash Sentry My Little Pony Equestria Girls|sitioweb=Hasbro.com|fechaacceso=29 de marzo de 2018}} Mercancía thumb Dos muñecos Equestria Girls de Flash Sentry fueron lanzados por My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad. Uno fue exhibido en la Feria del Juguete de Nueva York 2015 y se lanzó en un paquete de dos muñecos con Twilight Sparkle humana. El otro, exclusivo de Kmart, fue lanzado en empaques de forma individual. Personalidad thumb Flash Sentry es retratado de un modo de ser amable y caballeroso, como lo demuestra su ayuda a Twilight cuando ella se cae. Él comparte mutuamente con Twilight sentimientos de afecto. En las dos primeras películas, también muestra signos de incomodidad social y torpeza, como al entrar por una puerta mientras acompaña a Twilight al Baile de Otoño y al regresar por una pared mientras sale del salón de bandas. Mientras se encuentra bajo el efecto de la magia de las Dazzlings, Flash se vuelve arrogante, frío y rencoroso. Ataca a Twilight cuando toma parte de la Batalla de las Bandas, creyendo que ella trata de quitarle la victoria y ridiculiza públicamente a Sunset Shimmer, llamándola "la chica mala que amamos odiar". A pesar de su típica amabilidad, Flash sigue siendo propenso a la frustración, demostrada cuando discute con Micro Chips y Sandalwood en Día De Pintar y cuando su intento de ser amistoso con los Shadowbolts es denegado en Juegos de la Amistad. Citas |''Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror}} |Equestria Girls: Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine}} |''Equestria Girls: Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine}} |Publicación en Facebook de My Little Pony}} Referencias de:Flash Sentry en:Flash Sentry (EG) fr:Flash Sentry gl:Flash Sentry it:Flash Sentry pl:Flash Sentry ru:Флэш Сентри (ДиЭ) Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Celebridad en Música Categoría:Estudiantes de la escuela Canterlot High Categoría:Personajes de Equestria Girls Categoría:Personajes Secundarios